Betrayal Be Not My Choice
by KentouKurige
Summary: DarkTortureFic. Sidestory to an unwritten multi-part that covers the goings-on from the end of the series to past the end of Endless Waltz. Can stand alone. A certain someone is slowly breaking... and no one is coming to save him...


Betrayal Be Not My Choice.  
  
Shouri: Konnichiwa minna-san!  
  
Shouri bounces on her heels as she waves hello, her little horse-chibi ears flickering as she gets her feet tangled in her tail and nearly falls over. She giggles.  
  
Shouri: This is a short side-fic to a longer multi-part that my Uma-chan hasn't started yet. It makes sense on its own, but when she gets out the fic it'll make even more sense. It's part of what happens between the end of the series and the beginning of Endless Waltz, though Uma-chan's fic is going to encompass all of Endless Waltz and past where the movie ends.  
  
Shouri throws herself down into the nest of pillows and hold up her notepad.  
  
Shouri: Warnings. Torture fic, Dark. uh, mental instability, forced drug usage. nothing here, but there will be yaoi in the main fic. And the main charrie never gets named, but I bet you can guess! Who else? Enjoy the ficcy!  
  
Pain! Darkness. . . silence. . . enchained. . . lost. . .  
  
. . .where?. . .  
  
Pain! Burning in his veins. . . racing with his heart. . . spreading from his bound hands. . . struggling vainly till blood slicks his bonds. . . screaming. . . no sound. . . Agony!. . .  
  
. . . where?!. . .  
  
. . .breathing. . . gasping. . . darkness. . . silence. . . Pain! Pain!!  
  
. . . AH!. . . A faint whimper breaks the enfolding darkness, a tiny sound squeezed from a torn throat. Eyes, swollen and rimmed with dried blood, try to open.  
  
An inhuman sound booms, splitting through his head, slicing his mind.  
  
Pain! Attack! Fear! Pain! Caught, struggle. . . Pain!  
  
. . . what?. . . laughter. . .  
  
"Wake up. . ." A voice, tinny, distant, painful.  
  
. . .AH!. . .  
  
"Wake up. . ."  
  
". . . wuh?. . ." Another sound torn from tortured lips, over the copper taste on his swollen tongue.  
  
"We are here to help you. . ."  
  
. . . this seems familiar. . . they're lying! . . .  
  
Struggle. . . Pain! . . . Cruel laughter. . . maniacal. . . familiar. . .  
  
. . .who?. . .  
  
"You still resist?" Swollen lips pull back, baring white teeth as they split and bleed, oozing to stain the feral expression of instinctive defiance.  
  
. . . resist!. . .  
  
"Why do you resist?. . ."  
  
. . . why. . . why?. . . no, resist!. . .  
  
"We are not your enemy. . ."  
  
. . . resist!. . . is an enemy!. . .  
  
". . . 'n'my. . ." He struggles futilely against the blood-slicked manacles that bind him. The fire still burns in his body, his stomach heaves in wretched, instinctive refusal, causing him to curl forward in unremitting agony.  
  
"We are not your enemy. . ."  
  
. . . they lie!. . .  
  
"You are alone. . ."  
  
. . . alone. . . I am alone. . . no, resist!. . .  
  
"There is no one here for you but me. . ." the laughter repeats in the background, maniacal, and joined now by soft whispers of voices.  
  
. . . lonely. . . frightened. . . HELP ME!. . .  
  
His mind pleads with the distant voices echoing faintly from the recording.  
  
". . . h'lp . . ."  
  
"We are trying to help you. . ."  
  
. . . no! my friends!. . .  
  
Again his battered mind yearns towards the only people he has trusted in a long time, absent but for the shadows of their voices.  
  
". . . dame. . . nno. . ." His head strains towards the speakers and he tries to open his eyes. He can hear them, the soft vague melody of their battle chants melding into one whole.  
  
"Your allies are not coming. . ."  
  
. . . Liar! . . . they will. . .  
  
"Your comrades have forgotten you. . ."  
  
. . . never!. . .  
  
"They have no more use for you. . . you are a redundant soldier. . ."  
  
. . .  
  
"Why would they want you when all you can do is fight?"  
  
. . . useless. . . not needed. . . discarded. . . no!. . .  
  
"Your comrades have forgotten you. . . you are alone. . ."  
  
. . . alone. . . forgotten. . . I was always alone. . . even then. . . no!. . .  
  
He struggles, muscles screaming as his blood throbs through his veins like acid, robbing him of his strength. His head flops weakly back and forth in silent denial, his voice no longer answering his commands to scream defiance, and his mind no longer wailing its rage at the untruths being fed into his ears, only whimpering in growing terror.  
  
"Your allies have forgotten you. . . your friends have abandoned you. . ."  
  
. . . no. . . no!. . . No!. . . NO!. . .  
  
Vehement denial rises as a fragile shield. But it is too fragile, and even as he raises it, it begins to fracture under the joint assault of his captor's sure voice and his own doubts.  
  
"They know you are here. . ."  
  
. . .  
  
"They know you are hurt. . ."  
  
. . . hurt. . . pain!. . . help me!. . .  
  
He gasps weakly, face contorted in enormous pain.  
  
"They do not care. . . they no longer need you. . ."  
  
. . . only I cannot be other than a soldier. . . only I cannot live in peace. . . no! they are my friends!. . . they will come back for me!. . .  
  
"They have gone on without you. . . they do not need you. . . you were only needed to attain peace. . ."  
  
. . . peace. . . no longer needed. . . they have each other. . . they have never needed me. . .  
  
"But we care. . . we care for all the forgotten soldiers. . ."  
  
. . . forgotten. . . ignored. . . discarded. . . they have never needed me, except to fight. . . not like I need them. . .  
  
"We care for all those who were betrayed by peace. . ."  
  
. . . forgotten. . . alone. . . unneeded. . . discarded. . . betrayed!. . . NO! Don't listen!. . .  
  
". . . nnh!. . ." the darkness deepens, weighing heavily upon him as the burn intensifies.  
  
Pain! Alone. . . confused. . . lonely. . . hurt. . . forgotten. . . betrayed!. . . anger. . . rage. . . Rage!  
  
A new voice, soft and sweetly pure, that radiates innocence and compassion and cold undeniable command, whispers gently to him, brushing against his world of pain in a soothing ache.  
  
"Poor soldier. . . so great. . . so strong. . . how low they have trampled you. . ."  
  
. . . you. . . you're not. . .  
  
"You know me don't you? I understand you as he understood. . ."  
  
. . .him!. . . he is. . . gone. . . dead. . .  
  
"He was magnificent, wasn't he? A true warrior. . ."  
  
. . . gone. . . he was. . . like me. . . he's gone!. . . useless. . . abandoned. . . forgotten. . . betrayed, even in memory!. . .  
  
"But he died before the world could see his greatness."  
  
. . . betrayed. . . despised. . . always alone. . .  
  
"But I am going to complete his task, and bring glorious revolution to this corrupted world!"  
  
. . . what?. . . that's. . . not right. . .  
  
"I shall bring to life his forgotten ideals, and protect those who suffer from this false peace!"  
  
. . . wrong. . . wrong! . . . No. . .That's Wrong! Wrong!. . .  
  
His head snaps back in silent screams, his body goes taut. His arms and legs jerk spasmodically, held immobile by bands of metal. His back arches, and he chokes against the steel bands and leather straps that secure his chest and throat to the chair.  
  
Pain! Sorrow loss forgotten lonely Pain! Ignored anger fear hatred-despair- betrayal Pain! Resist! Pain! Resist! Pain!. . .  
  
Suddenly he slumps forward with a strangled wheeze and goes still. A light appears above him in the darkness, haloing only him, bound by steel to a chair, beaten, bloodied, bruised. . . pushed beyond his limit and cracking with the slow and sure steadiness of thin ice when pressured. The first voice hums in a pleased fashion, as a woman in a lab coat appears at his side, hands busy adjusting the straps that bind his chest, and checking the IV that pierces his arm.  
  
"It won't be much longer. He resists nowhere near as much as he did a month ago. I give him a week tops. I don't even think he'll last that long. . ." The young voice pipes in an almost bored fashion.  
  
"Well, I hope so. I am eager to begin the next phase. Are you absolutely sure all this is necessary? We have already wasted six months on him. . ."  
  
"Yes. Be patient, my dear. It won't be much longer, and then you will have a warrior to champion your cause that is fit to defend such a title!"  
  
The light goes off once more as dark eyes flutter, but do not open. Truly alone in the dark, he pants pained breaths past a thirst scarred throat.  
  
. . . why don't they come. . . somebody. . . help. . . me. . .  
  
Silent tears flow down a battered face, stinging in the cuts that mar his cheeks and on his split lips. And in the darkness, there is the silent wail of his valiant spirit, as it fails to keep another crack from forming in his fragile mind. . .  
  
Shouri smiles widely and huggles a Wufei plushie.  
  
Shouri: Sorry. . . this isn't my usual style of writing at all, I was trying a whole new genre and style at the same time. . . torture, ugh. . . Anyway, I would appreciate if you would review, and if you like, I would love specifics, like your favorite/least favorite lines, questions if you have any, but leave your e-mail address so I can send you the answers, etc. . . Just feedback! The more you send, the more likely you are to spur my Uma-cahn into writing the fic! If you can get her started, she'll finish it pretty fast, she writes about twenty-five to thirty pages a day, so even if it's just five for this fic, it'll still get finished pretty quick! Arigatou! Have a nice day! Ja ne!  
  
Please review! Tankiwa! 


End file.
